


You Were Out With Her, Again, Weren't You?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Louis, Dominant Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes out with Kendall, and lies about it to Louis, so Louis teaches him a lesson that he isn't soon to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Out With Her, Again, Weren't You?

 

Louis Tomlinson was sitting in the living room, legs crossed while he was sipping at a warm cup of Yorkshire tea, as he waited for his boyfriend, Harry Styles, to come home. He's been out for since 7 (almost 9 hours) and he didn't even tell Louis where he went. 'I swear if he went out with Kendall again...' Louis angrily thought to himself, as he slammed, the now empty, tea mug on the coffee table in front of him. It's not their fault that their management was such dick heads, and wouldn't allow them to come out as gay to the whole word. If only Modest! didn't think about their selves all the time...

 

He slouched back onto the couch and stared blankly at the telly set in front of him.

 

Louis shot up, abruptly, when he heard the click and opening of the front door. He turned off the telly set and crossed his legs, hoping that he looked casual. He heard Harry shrug off his jacket and soon heard the patter of his feet hitting the floor. Louis knew Harry was trying to step quietly, but with feet as big as his, it gets hard.

 

When he reached the doorway, Harry ran a hand through his gelled-up curls. He previously had it in a quiff, so that he'd look more professional. Harry froze when he saw Louis sitting on the couch, staring back at him with an icy-cold glare.

 

"H-Hey, Lou..." Harry muttered looking down. He heard Louis scoff, and then Louis standing up. Before he knew it, he was being slammed into the wall beside him, and a slightly smaller body was pushing him even harder up against it.

 

"Where the hell were you?" Louis spat at him, putting as much venom as he could in that little five-word question. Harry gulped, his Adams Apple bobbing up and down, before answering.

 

"I was with Niall..." Harry muttered, staring down at his converse-clad feet, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Louis scoffed again and rolled his eyes, before pressing Harry even harder against the wall, making said boy, whimper.

 

"You was out with her, again, weren't you?" Louis asked, pulling Harry's chin up, so that he was forced to stare into Louis' eyes. After a full 10 seconds, Harry didn't answer. He just stared at Louis with a guilty and panicked expression. Louis pinched Harry's hip, hard, and Harry squeaked out a 'yes', before gazing down at his shoes again. 

 

"I fucking knew it..." Louis muttered. He grinded his crotch against Harry's, and Harry let out a startled whimper.

 

"What did I say about lying, Haz?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear, as he pushed his crotch even harder against said boy's.

 

"You said it was bad..." Harry whimpered out.

 

"Then why'd you do it, baby?" Louis asked, nibbling on Harry's earlobe, eliciting a tiny moan out of the boy.

 

"Why'd you do it?" Louis growled, forcing Harry's whole body against the wall behind him. "I-I don't know..." Harry murmured, honestly. Louis tsked, before grabbing Harry's growing erection.

 

"Go upstairs and take your clothes off for me, love." Harry nodded and went upstairs, squeaking when Louis slapped his bum.

 

Louis smirked, devilishly, as he watched Harry trot up the stairs. He put his mug in the sink and followed after him.

 

When Louis walked into the room, he was met with the sight of a naked Harry, back turned, going through a drawer, most likely trying to find lube. With much difficult, Louis lifted Harry, ignoring his startled squeal, and threw him onto the bed.

 

"No lube. Liars don't get lube." Louis muttered, climbing on top of Harry and grinding his covered bulge against Harry's exposed cock. Harry groaned and grabbed Louis' hips, but Louis was quick to slap his hands away.

 

"I'm in charge tonight, Styles." Louis growled, grinding down on Harry one last time, before standing up. "On your stomach." Louis commanded, which Harry was quick to obey to. Louis ran his hands over the milky-white skin that was Harry's ass, before bringing his right hand up and landing a swift smack against his right cheek.

 

Harry whimpered out as soon as Louis' hand touched his ass cheek. He didn't whimper out of pain. He whimpered out because it felt so fucking good.

 

"Don't make a single noise." Louis warned, before spreading Harry's cheeks and darting his tongue out and swiping it across Harry's pink ring of muscle. 

 

Harry bit onto his fist to keep from making any noises. Well, when a skillful tongue like Louis' was inside of your ass, then it would get hard.

 

Louis pulled away and spat on Harry' hole, taking his index, middle, and ring finger and smearing it across the pink ring of muscle, before lurching forward and attaching his mouth, once again. 

 

"Gonna fuck your tight little hole so hard. Gonna wreck your little arse." Louis mumbled, slapping Harry's bum one more time, before standing up and stripping himself of his pants and boxers.

 

Louis leaned forward and slid his hard cock between Harry's bum cheeks, causing Harry to whimper. 

 

When Louis pushed the blunt tip of his cock against Harry's spit slicked hole and pushed in, Harry bit down on his lip so hard, that blood almost came pouring out. Louis threw his head back and moaned in pure ecstasy. 

 

"Shit, fuck, shit." He mumbled, slowly pushing into Harry. "You're always so tight for me, baby."

 

 _'Maybe it's because your such a bottom bitch, Lou'_ Harry sneered. In his head, of course. He doesn't know what he would do if Louis would've heard him. When Harry was abruptly pushed in, he nearly lost his balance, but still managed to let out a loud moan, which made Louis and himself freeze.

 

"Did I say you were allowed to speak, Styles?" Louis spat. Harry just kept his mouth shut and buried his face in the sheets below him, too scared to talk. 

 

Louis pulled out and pushed back, repeating his actions, before he found a respectable speed. He started thrusting into Harry at an abnormal pace, the only noise heard in the room was the sound of Louis' thighs slapping against Harry's, and Louis' moan and grunts. Harry was biting his lip so hard that he was pretty sure that he split it in more than one place. Harry whimpered out, lowly, when Louis hit that bundle of nerves deep within him. 

 

Louis heard him, but he chose to ignore it, and angled himself so that every time he thrusted in, he would slam against that little gland inside of Harry. Louis felt Harry clench around him and he slapped his ass. 

 

"No." He grunted out. "You're not coming, yet." Louis reached around and squeezed Harry's cock, causing Harry's mouth to drop open slightly. Louis started rubbing, slowly, on Harry's cock. Every time he felt Harry clench around him, he would reach down and squeeze his balls. 

 

"Shit, Haz... I'm so close... I - fuck!" Louis yelled, releasing his load into Harry's ass. Louis started jerking Harry off until  Harry came in thick spurts all over the side of the bed. Louis pulled out of Harry and collapsed on the bed, right beside said boy

 

"That was..." Harry started, panting. 

 

"Amazing." Louis finished, cuddling into Harry's side. 

 

"I doubt I'll be able to walk tomorrow, BooBear. Thanks alot." Harry muttered, kissing Louis' sweaty forehead. 

 

"You deserved it." Louis shrugged before falling asleep.

 

~~~

 

Harry woke up to the sound of his found blaring out Ed Sheeran's 'Parting Glass'. He picked up his found and saw it was Kendall. He picked it up with a small smile. 

 

"Hey, Ken. What's up?" He grinned. 

 

"Hey, Haz! I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk in the park?" Kendall asked. Harry bit his lip before looking down at Louis. 

 

"I'll meet you in half an hour." 


End file.
